Avenging Angel
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: A Death , recovery from said Death , and a shocking surprise ( well not really)
1. Avenging Angel

Title: Avenging Angel  
Author: bizkitprinzess  
e-mail: bizkitprinzess2001@hotmail.com  
Rating :Somewhere from PG to R   
Spoilers : All episodes up to Female Trouble  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned Dark Angel (I   
wish I owned Logan) but I don't  
Summery: A Death , recovery from said   
death , shocking surprise ( well not really   
shocking)  
Authors Note: For some reason , I can't get   
away from character death , especially Logan's .   
I promise , this is not as sad as all my last   
two fics ! So enjoy   
  
It's been two years since Logan's death.   
It's been a year and a half since I started Eye's   
Only back up , using Logan's voice and face .   
It's taken a while but life's back on track.   
Logan died in an explosion. The cops   
never found out what happened . I didn't expect   
them to . Logan left Bling and I most of his   
stuff. Logan left Bling enough money to start   
his own Physical Therapy clinic. He still does   
a little work for Eye's Only on the side though.   
I quit my job at Jam Pony . Telling Normal to go   
screw off made me feel a little better . Not much   
though.   
I moved into Logan's apartment ,   
which is now my apartment. I asked Original   
Cindy to be my room mate but she said the   
place was to high class for her. So I live   
alone . Lydecker hasn't been around at all ,   
I haven't heard a peep out of him or anything   
related to Manticore in a while , well ,   
except my seizures. I've become the protector   
of the down trodden , Logan's crusade has become   
my life . I've become an avenging angel .   
When I heard the knock on the door ,   
I expected it to be Original Cindy. She said   
she was going to come over and check on me ,   
make sure I hadn't buried myself in work   
again. I was shocked when I saw who was   
really at the door .   



	2. I Deserved That

Logan stood there. I was shocked for a second ,   
then I grabbed him and kissed him . After I   
broke the kiss , I hauled off and slapped him.   
I would have slapped him harder but I was   
scared I would knock out some teeth . He was   
doubled over in pain so I pulled him inside the   
apartment. "I deserved that" he groaned.   
"Wait here" I said , slightly annoyed.   
I went to the kitchen and got him some ice.   
I put in a freezer bag , I wasn't putting   
it in a towel though.   
I returned to find him sitting on the   
couch , holding his cheek in his hand. "Good   
to know you haven't gone soft" he mumbled   
when I handed him the ice. "Got a towel? "   
"No" . He winced as he put the ice to his cheek.   
I took the time to look at him , same spiky hair ,   
same strong features , definitely the same lips   
and he still looked like he hadn't shaved in a   
couple days. I walk away from him , going to the   
computer room. I've been hacking for a while   
now , hacking's easy when you have my background.   
"So Eye's Only withstood my death" Logan   
said coming to the door of the room. " That's the   
thing , you're not dead". "No , I'm not ,   
I'm sure you can hack into the records ,   
bring me back to life". "I already did it ,   
you're back from the dead". "And I'm ready   
to party". "What exactly does that   



	3. That's What I Want

I shut off the computer and   
stood in front of him. "So , what did   
you mean ?" . "I mean , I'm going to go tell   
everybody I'm not dead. Right now I'd like to   
go find Bling. You coming?" . I look Logan in   
the eyes , god I've missed those eyes ,   
"First I want some answers" . "Fine ,   
you have the right to know , I was in Tokyo " .   
I interrupt him "Dr.Vertes Colleges who could   
help you walk again". Logan nodded. "One more   
question Logan . Why fake you're own death?".   
"If you must know" .He paused . "To end Eye's   
Only" . He walk's towards the door "You wanna   
take my car or your motorcycle?" . "Your car ,   
we can't talk on my bike". We take a silent trip   
down on the elevator.   
When I see Logan's new mode of   
transportation , I'm shocked. "A BMW , Logan?" .   
"A little self indulgence" he said as he opened   
the passenger side door for me. We drive   
towards Bling's slowly. Logan speaks up "Why   
didn't you take my print's , make sure it was me? ".   
"I knew it was you". "How?" " I knew it was you   
when I kissed you" . Logan was now developing a   
bruise where I had slapped him. I didn't feel   
guilty though. He let me mourn for him , he   
made me think he was dead , maybe I should have   
knocked out a few teeth. I have to ask , "Logan ,   
why end Eye's Only" . "Nathan told me , he   
turned his back because he found a life ,   
found love , found more then the crusade.   
That's what I want" . We drove in silence the   
rest of the way to Bling's . 


	4. Hey Bling

Authors Note: O-kay , Few things 1) I'm gonna start trying to   
write longer chapters 2) If you're worried about the end of   
chapter two , don't worry , if you read chapter three you   
miss nothing 3) Enjoy   
-------------------------------------------------------------   
We entered Bling's clinic and I yelled for   
him "Hey Bling , come here would ya" . "Max ?"   
Bling said as he rounded the corner . Bling's   
jaw dropped when he saw Logan.   
"You skinny ass bastard" . "Hey Bling ".   
"What the hell happened ? , wait I don't want to   
know. After what you put Max through , I never want   
to speak to you again". Bling stalked off towards   
his office. "God Logan ,you really have a way with   
people since your resurrection" I say and walk   
towards Bling's office.   
Bling was sitting in his desk chair just   
starring blankly. "Hey Bling" . "Max , what , did   
he just show up out of the blue?" ."Yes" ."I suspect   
the bruise on his cheek is from you ?". "Yes". "Are   
you sure it's him?". "Yes". "How?". "I kissed him" .   
"How does that help ? You two had never kissed before   
that" I look at the floor "Wait a second , am I   
missing something ?" . "Yes , before he had his   
surgery , when he dropped me off at the cabin , I   
kissed him". "That explains a lot ". "Bling , give   
him a chance ". "Max , I don't think I can right   
now , after he what he did to you ". "He didn't   
think I cared that much Bling. I'll take him and   
go home , I'll call you tomorrow , O-Kay".   
"O-Kay bye" ."Bye".   
I walk out where Logan is admiring his bruise   
in the entrance way mirror . "Come on were going   
home" I say walking out the door. Logan follows me "   
Bling's pretty mad , isn't he ?" ."Besides the fact   
he doesn't want to speak to you , he's fine ,   
can I drive ?" . Logan holds the keys out and I   
grab them .   
We arrive back at Foggle Towers and   
take another silent elevator ride. I unlock the   
door and walk in and I'm greeted by Original   
Cindy "Hey Boo , what's up with the corpse ?"   



	5. Dead Boy

"Hey Cindy" Logan say's. "That's Original Cindy to   
you dead boy , Max , why is there a corpus-delecti   
in your apartment ?" . I shrug "I don't know , maybe   
because it used to be his". " Original Cindy's   
guessing that bruise on dead boy " "Logan " I   
interject. "Alight , that bruise on Logan is   
from one of your revved up bitch slaps ?" .   
"You know you could ask me " Logan say's   
smiling. " O-Kay dead boy , was that bruise   
inflicted by my Boo ?" . "Yes it was " .   
Original Cindy looked Logan up and down   
for a second " Max , other room , now ".   
Cindy sounded slightly pissed. "I'm going   
to go find something to eat , do you want   
something ? ".I manage to say " No thanks Logan "   
before Cindy hauls me off to the computer room.  
"Max are you nuts ? " . "No , and I've   
already heard this from Bling , ' Remember   
what he did to you' honestly , I don't really   
care . He's back , and no matter how skeptical   
you ,Bling or anybody else might be , I'm just   
glad he's back" . We're silent for a second.   
"Original Cindy knows when to give up" she   
paused "So you went to see Bling ? " .I nod ,   
" Didn't go well" "Bling wants nothing to do   
with him". "Hey I made some sandwiches ,   
want some ?" Logan yelled from the kitchen.   
I started towards the kitchen and   
Original Cindy grabbed my arm "Take care   
of yourself Boo ". I smile at her "I will". With   
that Original Cindy left , leaving me to my   
thoughts. "Where's Cindy ?" Logan asks coming   
into the room ."She left". "Oh" he said   
staring at his feet. "I made some sandwich's ,   
want one ?". "I think I just want to go to   
bed" . "All right". "You can crash here if   
you want , in the guest room " Logan laughed.   
"Good - night Max". "Good - Night Logan" .   
We stare at each other for what feels like   
an eternity , but in reality is only a few   
seconds , before I go to my room , close   
the door , and lean against it  



	6. Family

His arms pull me close , and were dancing   
again . Somewhere in my mind , I know this is a   
dream , because I've had this dream before .   
I don't really care though , it makes me smile.   
I wake up smiling and I smell bacon. I make my   
way to the kitchen and there's Logan cooking   
breakfast. As I watch him I realize it looks   
like a normal thing , like he's done it every   
day for years. But he hasn't.   
"I see you found your clothes" I say  
  
"Yeah , why didn't you get rid of them ?"   
  
"Getting rid of your clothes was closure ,   
I didn't want closure"  
  
Logan grins. "You want a piece of bacon?"   
He asks , now smiling ear to ear and holding   
out a small piece of bacon. I take the bacon   
from him ,eat it and lick my lips. Logan can't   
stop starring at my lips.   
  
"Logan?" I ask teasingly.   
He blinks "Yes?".  
  
"Just checking to see if you were still with me"  
We eat in silence , questions brewing in   
both our heads. Mine form words first.   
  
"Logan , what are you going to tell your family   
about your resurrection ?".   
  
"I'm going to call them right now" Logan said after  
a second or two of contemplation  
He got up and went to use the phone in the computer room.   
It's suprising to me , he's telling his family so   
quickly . Ten minutes later Logan emerges .   
  
"My presence is requested by Uncle Jonas , Aunt   
Margo , Bennett and Marianne"   
  
"Would it go easier if you had a beautiful woman on   
your arm ?"  
  
"Yeah it would but , where am I going to find one   
of those sweetheart ?" Logan teased .   
  
An hour later we're driving to Jonas's mansion .   
I dressed up slightly , a black mini skirt and blue   
shirt . Logan said I looked classy , I said "I   
didn't before ?" . Logan wasn't looking to shabby   
either , he was wearing a white dress shirt and   
black dress pants paired with his leather jacket. The   
jacket he wore the night he stood up , the   
night he said I was a miracle. We pull up to   
Jonas's house and Logan parks in front of the   
main doors. He got out of the car came around   
opens my door for me closes it and slips his arm   
around my waist.   
  
"You ready Max , sweetheart"  
  
"I swear to god Logan , you must have been   
dropped on your head as a child"  
  
Logan laughed and giddied me into the house.   
We were ushered into a sitting area where Jonas ,  
Margo , Bennett and Marianne were waiting for us.   
  
"So it is you Junior "  
  
"Uncle Jonas , the rumors of my death were falsified "  
Logan edged me towards a love seat and we sat.  
  
"Falsified by whom , may I ask? "Jonas continued.  
"By me"  
  
"Logan , I'm glad you're back , We've missed you   
but why did you fake your death? It doesn't really   
make sense" Bennett inquired. I could tell , he   
didn't like asking , he's curiosity got the better   
of him.  
  
"It was a means to an end"  
"Well it definitely wasn't an end to you and Max's   
relationship , she was your date to our wedding ,   
weren't you?" Marianne asks   
  
"Yes , I was. I didn't think anybody would remember me"  
  
"How could anyone forget you sweetheart ?" Logan   
asked me.   
  
I smile at him , does he realize how uncomfortable   
he's making me feel ?  
We spend a few hours talking with Bennett and   
Marianne, Jonas and Margo barely speak. There   
silence ,for some reason is disconcerting.   



	7. Couple Stuff

Logan insisted we go shopping before we went   
back to the apartment . Logan bought a chicken ,   
promising me a poulet chez Cale for supper and   
a lot of fresh fruit's and vegetables .   
We get back to the apartment and unpack all the   
grocery's , the kitchen hasn't been this full   
since Logan left.   
  
"This is fun"  
  
"What ?" Logan laughed.  
  
"This , going grocery shopping , putting away the   
groceries , I like the ring of normality I guess"  
  
"You think normal is doing couple stuff , like   
this , with me ?"  
  
I really got myself into this didn't I ?  
"It feels normal"  
  
Logan comes really close to me , close enough   
to touch me or hold me, but he doesn't.  
"Does it feel right ?" he asks , almost meekly.   
  
The phone rings  
  
"I should get that" I say softly getting out of   
Logan's personal space and grabbing the phone.  
  
"Hello..... yes Eye's Only is interested.... What   
do you got ?....Excellent , Thank You"  
  
Logan's leaning against the counter watching me.   
"Eye's Only" he echoed.  
  
"Yup"  
  
" I wanted to end Eye's Only because it was   
consuming me"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"I wanted to have a life"  
  
"I understand that too"  
  
"I don't think you do "  
  
"Why don't you explain it to me ?"  
  
"I want love , I want a family , I want normality ,  
to an extent at least ."  
  
Normality , that means no me. I'm not Normal to any extent  
  
"Max , I've already found part of that equation"  
  
"Oh" , it escapes my lips before I can think. He's found   
someone.  
  
"Max , I've found love in you , I love you Max"  
  
I can't look at him , If I look at him , he'll see the   
tears forming in my eyes.   
  
"Logan , you let me think you were dead. You let me spend   
endless nights crying , because you were gone." I say softly ,   
a few ears now rolling down my cheeks.   
  
"There used to be this saying , the ones worth crying over ,   
will never make you cry . Max I'm sorry for making you cry."   
Logan said wiping my tears from my cheek with his thumb ,   
sending a chill down my spine.  
  
"Logan , I love you too , it's just"  
  
"I don't care about Manticore Max , danger is   
nothing as long as I'm with you . If it's because   
you can't trust me , I'll do anything to prove you   
can." Logan interjected .   
  
I look at him , there are no more tears in my eyes.   
"Logan you're free , no more Eye's Only , no more   
Manticore. You can have normality if you want it !"   
I yell.   
  
"To me , normality is being with you " He states ,   
then grabs me and kisses me .   
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Any comments on where to go from here , are very   
welcome :) 


	8. Amazing

I break the kiss. Logan sees doubt in my eyes. "Max , Love is stronger   
then anything in this world , and I love you" I smile.  
  
"Logan , you are amazing you know that ?"  
  
"Well , I can be even more amazing if you go someplace for a little while "  
  
"Do I trust you enough to leave you here alone ?"   
  
"I promise this is a good surprise"   
  
"Fine then , I'll be at Original Cindy's , page me when the surprise is   
ready"  
  
"You still have the same pager?" Logan asks kinda shocked.  
  
"Some things don't change" I smile at him.  
  
I drive my bike to Cindy's and I'm shocked when I hear Bling and Original   
Cindy talking inside the apartment.   
  
"My Boo's train of thought is being stopped by a coffin" Original Cindy   
said to Bling.  
  
"I know , she can't be thinking strait . I mean look what happened to her   
after Logan died . She was really unstable , thinking of how it was her   
fault when it wasn't." Bling moved closer to the door which I was just   
on the other side of.   
  
"First off we have to find out if this is really Logan , Max seems   
convinced it's him ,but how reliable are Max's sense's when it comes to   
him?" Cindy remarks and I burst in the door.  
  
"My sense's are fine when it comes to Logan , I'm one hundred and fifty   
percent sure it's him , "  
  
"Would you explain how you came to this percentage " Cindy ask's .   
  
"Let's see first I kissed him , " I paused unsure how to say what   
I wanted to say "Logan's the only person who can make me feel like   
that when we kiss . Second nobody can cook that good other then Logan .   
And third " Original Cindy interrupts me.  
  
"O-Kay Boo , you don't have to say anything else. I believe you" Then my   
pager goes off. "Damn , if that's him , I'm as sure as hell that its   
Logan for real"  
  
I smile and leave making my way back to Fogle Towers .   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Whatcha think ?  



	9. Hey Sleeping Beauty

When I walk in ,the apartments aglow with candles. Logan's still the   
romantic . There's a beautiful meal waiting to be dished out in the   
kitchen and theirs soft music playing. The only problem is , Logan's   
no where to be seen. I walk around , I can't hear him either. I   
eventually hear his even steady breathing from the guest room and I   
breath a sigh of relief. I walk in to the guest room and see him   
laying there , I lean down and kiss him on the cheek "Hey Sleeping   
Beauty " I whisper in his ear.  
  
"Max? , Was I asleep ?" Logan croaked.  
  
"Dinner's fine , I checked it for you " I say and lean against   
the door frame. Logan sits up then stands up.  
  
"Then I guess dinner is served , come on "Logan says and walks   
past me grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dinning room. "Sit ,   
I'm going to serve you like you were a princess" Logan said . He   
walked to the kitchen and came out with two plates of chicken ,   
beautifully done.   
  
"Logan" I say playfully.  
  
"Yes , my Love". That's a new one.   
  
"Aren't the hired help supposed to eat in the kitchen?" I say ,   
barely containing my laughter.   
  
"Very funny my Love ".  
  
"That's new"  
  
"Do you want me to stop calling you that ?"  
  
"No , I like it". I put a piece of chicken in my mouth .  
  
"How are you're seizures ?"Logan asks with worry.  
  
"I still have rough patch's but , most of the time I'm fine"  
  
"That's great" Logan said , smiling genuinely .  
  
"You know what else is great ?" I ask him.  
  
"What ?" Logan asked in that way only he can ask.  
  
"This chicken" I say.  
  
"Well Thank You , it means the most coming from you" and we both   
smile and continue eating.   
  
An hour later Logan and I are washing the dishes together. He's washing ,   
I'm drying. Then I get an idea. I twirl up the towel , holding both ends ,   
and hit his but with it.  
  
"Very funny Max , Do you know what's funnier though ? ". He asks and   
sprays me with water. I shriek and reach for a handful of water to through   
at him and succeed soaking the front of his shirt. He grabs me before I   
can through more water on him. I try to wriggle out of his arms and I   
end up knocking both of us to the floor.   



	10. You're Good

So here we are. I'm lying on top of him , our eyes staring into   
each others .Those blue depth's that swallow me whole , that make me   
lose all coherent thought. Now we're kissing and running our hands   
up and down each others bodies. Logan's hands seem to stay around   
my stomach , running lines across my stomach with his fingers gently   
as our mouths assault each others viciously.  
  
"Max I love you" Logan murmured while kissing me.  
  
"I love you too Logan" I murmur back.  
  
"Are we ready for this" Logan asks obviously , knowing where   
we're headed.   
  
"Logan , I am if you are"  
  
We get up off the kitchen floor , walking towards the bedroom .   
In the process Logan loses his shirt and I lose mine. As we walk   
in to my room Logan looks around a second "Nothing much changed   
here either"  
  
"Didn't have the heart , maybe deep down inside I knew you'd be back".   
Logan starts kissing me again .Forcing me down towards the bed. I turn   
it around on him , he falls down on the bed and I'm on top of him.   
While I was doing that , Logan had managed to unbutton my jeans and   
shimmy them part way down my legs.  
"You're good , you know that?" .  
  
"I only know what you tell me" Logan uttered before shimmying my pants   
down the rest of the way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------  
  
So ? What do you think ? I'm posting this on my Birthday so think of   
giving a review as giving a Birthday present to a person you don't  
really know :)  



	11. Romeo

I wake up. Sun streaming in the room . Logan's arms are wrapped   
around me , like he's scared to let go. I'll never leave Logan. I   
love Logan. It took me a long time to actually say that .Logan's   
awake now , his blue eyes so soft, so gorgeous ."Hey" I say lovingly,   
placing my hand on his stubbley cheek.  
  
"Hey my love" Logan say's kissing my forehead.  
  
"How come I get a pet name and you don't ?" I ask teasingly.  
  
"What do you wanna call me then ?" Logan say's , his eye's glinting   
with mischief .  
  
"You're my Romeo" I say , feeling so much love coming from his gaze.  
  
"Romeo" Logan said mulling it over in his mind " My love , I love it"   
Logan said kissing me. The phone rings.  
  
"One minute" I say rolling over to hit speaker phone on the bedside   
cordless stand. "Hello ?"  
  
"Hey Max , It's Bling , What are you and Don Juan doing ?"  
  
"It's Romeo" Logan protest's.  
  
"Oh , great , speakerphone" Bling says sarcastically.   
  
"Sorry Bling , what did you want ?" I ask.  
  
"Eye's Only's been inactive for a while. Hate to bring it up but ,   
people might be getting suspicious " Bling stated.  
  
"I'm on it" I say and hang up.  
  
"Oh the duties" Logan states.   
  
"Give me an hour , I'll have a streaming freedom video aired in an hour".   
  
"An hour , that's what I used to say" I get up and throw a pillow at him ,   
he doesn't care , he's enjoying me walking around naked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
This one and the next one are short o-kay ? I promise they will get longer :) 


	12. Wear an apron then you big baby

I get the Eye's Only work done in 45 minutes. Logan's in the   
kitchen cooking breakfast, I stand and watch him for a little while   
before he realizes I'm watching. "No clothing permitted in my kitchen"   
Logan said in a mock commanding tone referring to the long T-shirt I   
had slipped on.   
  
"Then you have to strip too " I say challenging him.  
  
"I'm cooking bacon , bacon fat could burn me if I'm not careful " He   
said in a playful tone.  
  
"Wear an apron then you big baby" I laugh at him. We feed each other   
breakfast , kissing after each bite.   
  
"Now , I must go get dressed , I have to meet up with Bennett "   
Logan said after putting the dishes in the sink.  
  
"What for ?" I ask.  
  
"Catch up on old times , and such" Logan replies. I don't believe him   
for a second.  
  
"And Such ?" I say inquiry in my tone.  
  
"Yup " Logan replied while getting dressed. He finished getting   
dressed , kissed me and mumbled "I'll be back in an hour , you better   
be in that bed" and left. After the door closed behind him , I laughed.   
Logan Cale , trying to keep a secret from me. I knew he and Bennett had   
arranged to meet , I over heard it when we were at the Cale's the other   
day. Logan wanted help on something , I wonder what ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
What's going on ? What's happening ? I don't have a sweet clue yet..... 


	13. An Omen

My cat suit was on and I was following Logan in   
record time. I had to satisfy my curiosity and   
old habits die hard. He and Bennett met up at   
some upscale café. I couldn't get close enough   
to hear without the possibility that Logan would see   
me. I settled for the visual instead of getting caught. After   
an hour I got kinda bored , but luckily for me Logan and   
Bennett were on the move . They took Logan's car to a   
Jewelry store. What are they doing at a Jewelry store ?   
Logan and Bennett went in and I used my advanced eye   
sight to see, Logan went strait to engagement rings .   
I almost passed out.   
I went back to the apartment and changed .   
I sat by the window, looking out at Seattle. The   
broken city making a recovery. Almost like me , making my recovery   
after being in Manticore for nine years. I almost wish I   
wouldn't have followed Logan. I love him , but marriage ? I'm   
not sure I'm ready for that , or if it's even safe for me to get   
married.   
Marriage certificates are publicly recorded .   
Logan's family would probably put an announcement in the   
paper. What's wrong with me , He hasn't even proposed yet ,   
I don't know if he even will. With all my worrying   
I hadn't even heard him come in. He never learned never   
to sneak up on a chimera. He went to put his arms around   
me and hug me. I flipped him.  
  
"God Logan are you all right ?" I ask kneeling down beside him.   
  
"I should have learned , never sneak up on a chimera" He said   
laughing ,and almost quoting my thoughts. He then pulled me down   
and kissed me.   
  
"Logan , how about we get off the floor and go for a walk?" I ask   
after we break the kiss.   
  
"Max , this is the second time in twenty-four hours we've ended up on   
the floor , I think it's an omen" Logan said seriously.  
  
"An omen of what pre-tell ?"   
  
"My love I think it's an omen we should get rid of the bed and stay on   
the floor all the time." We both laugh and I get up , offering Logan   
my hand to help him up. Logan takes my hand and stands up. I love   
how tall he is. "Max my love , do you remember , when I first stood   
before you after I was shot. You said " I interrupt him .   
  
"I'd forgotten how tall you were" I say , a tear forming in my eye   
at the memory.   
  
"Did you know I would've kissed you if I hadn't have fallen. I also   
would've kissed you that day on the beach" I interrupted him again.  
  
"If the hoverdrone wouldn't have came by ?"  
  
"Max , I love you . Will you marry me ?"   
  
I can't say no to him , I don't care about danger. All those worry's ,   
fears and doubts I had before , we can deal with them. Together we can   
do anything.  
  
"Logan , my Romeo. Of course" Logan gets the biggest grin ever on his   
face and kisses me .Literally sweeping me off my feet. I never want this   
to end.   



	14. It Was Destiny

It's been a year since Logan and I got married. It's been about ten months now; since   
I found out I was pregnant. It's been three weeks since our daughter, Adriana Jondy   
Cale, was born. Logan's a wonderful Daddy. Adriana's only three weeks old but she   
already has Daddy wrapped around her fingers. Adriana's a perfectly normal baby girl.   
No bar code, no seizures, nothing to say she isn't a normal child.   
Zack showed up about a week ago, I introduced him to his niece, and   
surprisingly, he didn't say anything about how much of a risk it was .All he said   
was "Max, you know my opinion, but I'm glad your happy baby sister". Logan hasn't   
stopped smiling. He's constantly hovering over either Adriana or I. He is an amazing   
man and I have no clue how I got so lucky to meet him, even if he did let me think he   
was dead.   
Eye's Only no longer exists. I shut down the informant net three months   
before Adriana was born. I haven't regretted it since and I don't think I will.   
I never thought I'd have that normal family life, but I do now and I couldn't be   
happier. Logan once said "They crossed paths by fate, but became partners by choice".   
That's us, it was destiny .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
This is the end unless you don't want it to be. Tell me if you want more and maybe  
I'll write more :) 


End file.
